Im feindlichen Bett
by Silver8
Summary: Gibt es etwas Schlimmeres, als im Bett neben einer höchst verhassten Person aufzuwachen? O ja – nicht zu wissen, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen ist. Ginny scheint da ein Problem zu haben...
1. Default Chapter

Im feindlichen Bett 

Summary: Gibt es etwas Schlimmeres, als im Bett neben einer höchst verhassten Person aufzuwachen? O ja – nicht zu wissen, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen ist. Ginny scheint da ein Problem zu haben...

Kapitel 1

**Ginny**

Wie immer dauerte es ein wenig, bis ich aus dem Land der Träume, wohin ich eines Tages übrigens auswandern möchte, herauskam. Die Gewissheit, dass ich in wenigen Augenblicken schon wieder mit der harten Realität des Hogwarts-Alltages konfrontiert werden würde, veranlasste mich zu einem tiefen Seufzer. Na ja, es war wenigstens Sonntag und ich hatte mich ausschlafen können. Das heißt, ich dachte, ich hätte mich ausschlafen können. Wie dumm es von mir gewesen war, so etwas auch nur im Entferntesten anzunehmen, wurde mir gleich im nächsten Moment bewiesen, als ich mich wohlig streckte. Besser gesagt, als ich _versuchte_, mich wohlig zu strecken.

Der Schock, verursacht durch den plötzlichen Schmerz, der durch meinen ganzen Körper wie ein Blitz fuhr, ließ mich blinzeln. Jawohl, blinzeln – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Während der langen Jahre in einem Haushalt mit sechs Brüdern habe ich gelernt, Gefühlsausbrüche auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Pure Selbstverteidigung. Lasse nie jemanden spüren, dass er die verhoffte emotionale Reaktion in dir hervorgerufen hat, sonst wird er dir noch mehr Streiche derselben Art spielen.

_Fred und George, meine verehrten, wenn auch unfreiwilligen Lehrer der Selbstbeherrschung, euch gebührt mein ewiger Dank_, dachte ich und grinste schief.

Ich würde meine Dankbarkeit genauso zeigen wie die beiden ihre zu beweisen pflegten. Ob ich sie nun in Grottenolme verwandeln oder ihre Harnwege für ein paar Stunden sperren sollte, würde ich mir noch überlegen. Bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen war ja schließlich noch Zeit, da sie Hogwarts schon verlassen hatten.

In der nächsten Sekunde fand ich mit schnell wachsendem Unmut heraus, dass dieser Morgen offenbar etwas gegen mich hatte, denn er verpasste mir gleich noch einen Schock, der diesmal mit größerem Ärger verbunden war.

Ich hatte nackt geschlafen, nichts Außergewöhnliches für meine Verhältnisse, denn das Gefühl von Bettlaken auf meiner Haut hatte ich schon immer geliebt und diese seidenen waren ja wirklich traumhaft... Doch im Augenblick hatte ich dafür keinen Gedanken übrig, denn ich stellte fest, dass mein Bauchnabel-Piercing, eines meiner wertvollsten Eigentümer, da ich monatelang gespart und ein Heidengeld dafür ausgegeben hatte, nicht an seinem Platz –meinem Bauchnabel, natürlich – war.

Ich runzelte die Stirn während ich meinen Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt und versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, dass mir meine offensichtlich etwas verwirrten Sinne einen Streich spielten. Verdammt, sogar meine eigenen Sinne nahmen sich ein Beispiel an meinen Brüdern. DAS nannte ich frustrierend.

Mit unsicheren Fingern tastete ich nach meinem persönlichen Symbol der Willensstärke und Unabhängigkeit, denn so bescheuert das auch klingen mochte, genau dazu hatte mein Piercing mutiert. Ich hatte mich dabei gegen meine Mutter durchgesetzt, die natürlich dagegen war, dass ich mir „irgendwelches Metall in den Körper stecken" ließ und sich dabei unaufhörlich über irgendwelche schädlichen Schwingungen des Stahls und die ungünstigen Auswirkungen auf meine Aura ausließ.

Ich hätte ihr liebend gerne gesagt, dass die „schädlichen Schwingungen" von dem Schüttelfrost-Fluch herrührten, mit dem mich George kurz davor belegt hatte und der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch immer nicht ganz weg war und dass, wenn überhaupt, nur die verrückte Atmosphäre in unserem Haus ungünstige Auswirkungen auf meine Aura hatte, aber es wäre taktisch unklug gewesen, sie noch mehr aufzuregen.

Schließlich hatte ich nach langer Diskussion und Argumenten wie „Das Piercing-Studio in der Winkelgasse gibt kein Geld zurück." und der Schützenhilfe Bills, meines Lieblingsbruders, der circa das selbe wegen seinem Ohrring und seiner Haare durchstehen musste, meine Mutter so weit gebracht, dass sie zumindest nicht mehr versuchte, mir das Piercing wegzuzaubern.

Seitdem war es für mich das Symbol meines wachsenden Selbstbewusstseins und der Meilenstein, der den Anfang meines Weges zum eigenständigen Individuum anzeigte. Ich war ungemein stolz auf mich, wie viel ich in dieses kleine Stück Stahl hineininterpretieren konnte.

Doch jedes Stückchen Stolz und Selbstzufriedenheit verschwand wie ein Harry vor einer Ginny in dem Moment, als ich meine Augen öffnete und den dritten und zugleich größten Schock an jenem verhängnisvollen Morgen bekam.

Hatte ich auch vorher noch das wunderbare Gefühl von Seide auf meiner Haut genossen – nun zog sich in meinem Inneren alles zusammen vor Schreck. Der Grund war simpel. Die Bettlaken im Gryffindor-Schlafraum waren aus roter Baumwolle und nicht aus – Merlins Bart! _Schwarzer _Seide!

Nach 16 Lebensjahren kann ich mein Glück, bzw. des Fehlen davon ziemlich genau. Dennoch betete ich inständig, dass sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiteten, während ich mich langsam auf meine linke Seite rollte.

Mein Körper schien schon vor mir zu wissen, was ich sehen würde, denn er sträubte sich gegen diese Bewegung. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich den Rekord im Sich-lansam-auf-die-linke-Seite-Drehen aufgestellt, aber wie die meisten meiner Leistungen, würde das sowieso nie jemand anerkennen.

Doch in dem Moment hatte ich dringlichere Probleme. Mein aktuelles Hauptproblem besaß ein spitzes Kinn, eine lächerlich kleine, noch spitzere Nase (mein Gott, der Mensch war ja ein wandelndes Waffenarsenal), helle, auf unheimliche Weise fast farblose Haare und als Kontrast dazu (wahrscheinlich genau einkalkuliert, so dass alle Mädchen grün vor Neid würden bei dem Anblick) lange und dichte schwarze Wimpern auf den geschlossenen Augenlidern.

Obwohl ich weiß Gott an andere Sachen hätte denken müssen, durchzuckte mich ein irrationaler Ärger beim Anblick dieser wirklich perfekten Wimpern. Wie kann so ein Käsegesicht mit weißen Haaren wie Malfoy _schwarze _Wimpern haben? Das ging doch gegen jede Regel der Natur!

_Wahrscheinlich färbt er sie oder so was_, dachte ich und musste bei der Vorstellung von  Draco Malfoy, wie er vor einem Spiegel stand und seine Wimpern färbte, kichern. Irgendwo aus meinen hintersten Gehirnwindungen kämpfte sich eine Stimme in mein Bewusstsein, um meine unbegreifliche Sorglosigkeit und meinen Leichtsinn angesichts solch einer schwerwiegenden Situation zu kritisieren.

Aber ich dacht gar nicht daran, auf sie zu hören. Hier war ich, Ginny Weasley, unbepierct und nackt, lag neben Mr. Draco Schleimscheißer-Rattengesicht Malfoy, konnte nur an seine fiktive Wimpern-Färbaktion denken und fand die ganze Sache nach den Schocks ziemlich amüsant. 

Dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie ich hierher gelangt war und was sich in der Nacht zuvor zugetragen hatte, war im Moment eine Nebensache, die mitsamt der kritisierenden Stimme unsanft in die unergründlichen Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins abgeschoben wurde. Ich war noch nie besonders vernünftig gewesen (Gryffindors sind ja auch nicht dafür bekannt – und stolz darauf, bitte schön!) und wurde es auch jetzt nicht aus heiterem Himmel. Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, war mein Gehirn in den Unheilstiftungsmodus übergegangen. Fred und George hatten offenbar viel mehr Einfluss auf mich gehabt, als ich geglaubt hatte.

Aber man stelle sich das nur vor! Draco Malfoy liegt vor einem, schlafend und hilflos. Ich wäre keine Weasley, wenn ich ihm nichts antun würde, oder?

Wegen der Qual der Wahl – denn ich hatte Dutzende von guten Einfällen – brauchte ich zu lange. Just als ich beginnen wollte, meinen auf die Schnelle ausgeheckten Plan in Tat umzusetzen, bewegten sich Malfoys Lippen.

„Tue nichts, was du später bereuen würdest," ließ er verlauten, wobei er sein rechtes Auge öffnete und mir einen belustigt-hochnäsigen Blick zuwarf.

Ich hätte ihm am liebsten alle seine Mausezähne ausgeschlagen. Einzeln.

Eigentlich bin ich ja kein sehr gewalttätiger Typ. Aber Malfoy hatte eine Art, die Gewalttaten einfach verlangte.

Ich ließ meine Finger mit ihren 12mm- Nägeln vor seinem Gesicht tanzen und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf jenen Teil des Betttuches, worunter sich die untere Hälfte seines Torsos befand, wobei ich meine Hand gefährlich anmutende Kratzbewegungen ausführen ließ. Doch anstatt dass dieser Schleimbeutel Angst um sein bestes Stück bekam, find er in einer abstoßenden Weise zu grinsen an.

„Du kannst wohl nicht genug von mir bekommen, was?" fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die ihm mit den gefletschten Zähnen den Ausdruck einer perversen Grinsekatze verlieh.

Sofort zog ich meine Hand zurück. Ich hatte bisher den Gedanken vollkommen verdrängt, dass zwischen ihm und mir etwas hätte vorfallen können. Das Konzept von Sex mit Draco Malfoy war mir ungefähr genauso vertraut wie Tee trinken mit Voldemort. Da ich mich an nichts erinnern konnte, hatte ich den automatischen Schluss gezogen, dass auch nichts geschehen war. Doch als ich Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck sah, war ich mir plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher.

Mein Magen drehte sich um bei dem Gedanken an das, was möglicherweise passiert war. Paradoxerweise bereitete es mir eine Freude, dass mir so schlecht geworden war – vielleicht gelang es mir ja, Malfoys Bett vollzukotzen und seine seidenen Bettlaken zu ruinieren.

Aber dann überlegte ich es mir anders und fixierte ihn mit dem kältesten Blick, den ich aufbringen konnte.

„Malfoy," sagte ich mit eisig.

Er antwortete mit gedehnter Stimme, noch immer grinsend wie ein kompletter Idiot: „Jaaa?"

„Wenn du mir mein Piercing nicht sofort wiedergibst, zeige ich dich wegen Diebstahl an," verkündete ich, darum bemüht, meine steigende Nervosität nicht durch ein Beben in meiner Stimme zu verraten.

Das war unerwartet gekommen. Ich erntete einen überraschten Blick und empfand Freude, weil ich offensichtlich nicht so reagiert hatte, wie er es erwartet hatte – und dann begann er aus vollem Hals zu lachen.

Wieder überkam mich der Drang, ihm die Fresse zu polieren, aber ich hatte ja schließlich eine Erziehung genossen, oder?

Also zählte ich bis zehn, doch als dann weder der Drang nachgelassen noch Malfoy aufgehört hatte zu lachen, fühlte ich mich moralisch nicht mehr dazu verpflichtet, mich zurückzuhalten. In aller Seelenruhe holte ich aus und donnerte meine Faust mit Entschlossenheit gegen Malfoys Unterkiefer.

**Draco**

Ich sah buchstäblich Sterne. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die kleine Miss Weasley so eine schlagkräftige Rechte hätte?

Doch Bewunderung beiseite, sie hatte mich sauer gemacht. Sehr sauer.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, die ich vor Schmerz geschlossen hatte und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Sie starrte mit ungefähr demselben Gesichtsausdruck zurück, wobei bei ihr eine gewisse Selbstzufriedenheit beigemischt war, da sie es geschafft hatte, mir einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Urplötzlich überkam mich große Lust, sie zu treten. Hart.

Aber mein Vater hatte mir schließlich Manieren beigebracht. Frauen wurden nicht getreten. Nur verhext.

Wo zum Teufel war mein Zauberstab?

Ich war gerade dabei, mich umzudrehen und ihn von meinem Nachtkästchen herunterzuholen, doch zu meiner Überraschung gelang es mir nicht. Weasley, diese Füchsin, hatte offenbar mehr Grips, als ich ihr – oder jedem anderen Gryffindor – zugetraut hätte.

Sie schaffte es, meinen Zauberstab in ihre Hände zu bekommen, indem sie sich blitzschnell über mich hinweg auf meine andere Seite rollte und ihn an sich nahm.

„Interessante Bettakrobatik, Weasley," meinte ich grinsend, wohlweislich darauf bedacht, ihr kein Gefühl von Überlegenheit zu geben, nur weil sie jetzt ihre Magie effektiver einsetzen konnte als ich meine. „Du scheinst offensichtlich viel Übung in diesen Gefilden haben."

Ihr Gesicht überzog sich mit Zornesröte – ein wirklich deliziöser Anblick – und glücklicherweise für mich holte sie mit ihrer linken Hand zum Schlag auf mein Gesicht aus, da ihr reflexives Handeln den Zauberstab in ihrer rechten außer Acht gelassen hatte, Salazar weiß warum.

Diesmal auf den Angriff vorbereitet, konnte ich ihr mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen und umklammerte ihre beiden Handgelenke mit eisernem Griff, sodass sie den Zauberstab gleich fallen lassen musste.

Doch die kleine Miss Weasley war offensichtlich viel widerstandsfähiger gegenüber Schmerz als ich gedacht hatte. Ihre Armmuskeln spannten sich und sie versuchte, mit dem Gelenk jener Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, eine Bewegung auszuführen, während sie irgendetwas murmelte. _Petrificus totalus_ wahrscheinlich.

Nun, das konnte sie sich abschminken. Ich würde mich ganz sicher nicht in meinem eigenen Bett paralysieren lassen.

Deshalb verlegte ich mich auf eine eindeutigere Verschreckungstaktik. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte ich uns beide so um, dass sie unter mir begraben lag, was ihr neben Atemschwierigkeiten auch meine physische Überlegenheit nahe bringen sollte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte meine Annahmen und erinnerte mich außerdem an noch ein kleines Detail: Wir waren beide – was nach so einer Nacht nun wirklich nicht überraschend war – vollkommen unbekleidet. Und tja... es war Morgen und trotz der frühen Stunde fühlte ich mich voller Tatkraft.

Sie mochte zwar eine Gryffindor und eine Weasley sein, aber das tat ihrer physischen Schönheit keinen Abbruch, oder? Nachdem, was vergangene Nacht passiert war, konnte ich sie vielleicht überzeugen....

Ich hatte den Satz noch nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht, als die Welt plötzlich in unglaublichem Schmerz explodierte, der mich nach Luft schnappen ließ und alles in einen roten Nebel der schieren Pein tauchte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kommentar der Autorin: Falls sich jemand wundert, warum keiner von Dracos room-mates irgendwas wegen Ginny sagt – Draco ist Schulsprecher und hat deshalb ein eigenes Zimmer.

Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitelchen hat euch gefallen – how about a review? ;-)


	2. Kapitel 2

Im feindlichen Bett 

A/N: Die credits für die Inspirationen für dieses Kapitel gehen an eine gewisse Präsidentschaftswahlkonfrontation, an Eiskalte Engel und an das geniale ‚Money for nothing' von den noch genialeren Dire Straits.

Kapitel 2 

**Ginny**

Wider Willen musste ich über Malfoys Reaktion auf meine offenbar unerwartete Attacke auf seine Leistengegend grinsen. Sein Gesicht benahm sich wie ein Frosch, dem man mit _Engorgio _zu sehr bearbeitet hat – zuerst weiteten sich seine Augen so, dass sie wie große Murmeln wirkten, die im Begriff sind, aus dem Augenhöhlen zu kullern und dann zog sich sein ganzes Gesicht zusammen, als ob sein Kopf gleich platzen würde.

Nun, ich hätte nichts dagegen – es würde mir nicht nur die Gelegenheit geben, in Ruhe mein Piercing zu suchen und zu verschwinden, sondern auch sein Bett schön gründlich versauen. Ich versuchte es mir vorzustellen und beschloss, dass es wie ein modernes Kunstwerk aussehen würde: Stillleben – Hirn auf schwarzer Seide. Oder die Absenz eines Hirnes auf schwarzer Seide, je nachdem, wie viel er davon hatte.

Kichernd sah ich Malfoy an und bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht leicht pink angelaufen war und dass ein paar Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn standen. Er atmete schwer und seine Augen glitzerten mörderisch. Sah unglaublich attraktiv aus.

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als mir mein letzter Gedanke bewusst wurde. Malfoy nahm offenbar an, dass der Ausdruck ihm galt, denn er grinste sadistisch und wollte mich packen. Doch ich war schneller, hüpfte aus dem Bett und presste mich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er konnte mir nach meiner Attacke sowieso nicht viel tun, außer mich zu verhexen und allzu dunkle Magie konnte er auch nicht anwenden, ohne dass in den Zimmern der Professoren ein Alarm losging.

Aber Malfoy schien es nicht einmal in Erwägung zu ziehen, magisch tätig zu werden, was mich schon sehr verwunderte. Andererseits... wenn das männliche Denkvermögen doch eher im unteren Bereich des Körpers lag, dann hatte ich es wohl gerade eben ziemlich beeinträchtigt, was seine momentane Langsamkeit wieder etwas verständlicher werden ließ.

Viel weniger verständlich war mir aber das, was sich nun in mir abspielte. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen meines tätlichen Angriffs, obwohl ich weiß Gott Grund genug dazu gehabt hatte. Doch halt! Ich stoppte meinen Gedankenfluss und unterwarf meine Gefühle einer neuen, gründlicheren Analyse (Dr. Freud hätte bestimmt seine Freude an mir gehabt). Meine Schuldgefühle bezogen sich nicht auf die Attacke – die hatte sich Malfoy verdient! Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil... weil... (sogar meine innere Stimme wurde leiser, als sie es zugab) weil ichMalfoyeinfachsoverdammtsexyfandwenneretwasFarbeimGesichthatte.

Nun, das war schlecht. Noch schlechter war aber die Tatsache, dass sich das Subjekt meiner Überlegungen von seinem Bett erhoben hatte und sich mir langsam näherte. Ich versuchte, ihm seinen Absichten vom Gesicht abzulesen, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Malfoy wäre sicher ein verdammt guter Pokerspieler. Ich erwog kurz, es ihm zu sagen, aber Komplimente hatte er sich wahrlich nicht verdient.

Er blieb etwa eineinhalb Meter vor mir stehen und sah mich auf einen kalkulierende Weise an. Ich befürchtete schon, dass er mich angreifen würde, aber offenbar hatte er mein letztes Verteidigungsmanöver noch in lebhafter Erinnerung.

Es schien, als ob er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, denn er straffte die Schultern und setzte zum Sprechen an: „Okay, Weasley..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ich trat plötzlich näher an ihn heran, was ihn dazu trieb, zurückzuweichen, da er scheinbar dachte, ich hätte vor, ihn als Ziel eines weiteren Aggressivitätsausbruchs zu missbrauchen. Weit gefehlt. Diesmal waren es andere Hormone, die in meinem Körper werkelten und mich dazu veranlassten, unerhörte Dinge zu tun. Jawohl, ich tat es. Ich küsste Draco Malfoy.

**Draco**

Ich war ja eigentlich in den letzten zwei Jahren darauf stolz gewesen, wenigstens ein elementares Verständnis von Frauen zu haben. Denkste. Diese Sicherheit löste sich im selben Moment auf, als Weasley mich küsste – freiwillig, unter keinem Einfluss von Zaubertränken, dunkler Magie, Alkohol oder anderen Drogen.

Doch leider fand der ganze Spuk ein rasches Ende. Ich hatte gerade begonnen, den Kuss weiter auszubauen, also sie sich plötzlich abwendete und mich praktisch in der Luft hängen ließ. Verärgert öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, wie sie ihren Mund angeekelt verzog. Ich blinzelte empört. Das war doch wohl die Höhe! Frauen schmolzen unter meinen Küssen reihenweise dahin und sie nahm es sich heraus, mich aufs Tiefste zu beleidigen, indem sie so ein Gesicht zog? Ich war gerade dabei, ihr ziemlich detailliert zu schildern, was ich von ihrem Mangel an Enthusiasmus hielt, als sie mich entschuldigend (oha!) ansah, sich räusperte und auf ihre Lippen tippte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wieso, *wieso* können Frauen nicht expliziter sein? Das Leben wäre um so viel einfacher.

„Weasley, ich hasse Pantomime," fuhr ich sie an. „_Rede _mit mir, zum Teufel."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und sah mich kalt an. „Okay. Du hast Mundgeruch, Malfoy."

Meine Wangen wurden heiß und ich sie, wie sie unverschämt grinste. Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer passend-schneidenden Bemerkung, um sie in die Schranken zu weisen, aber es fiel mir rein gar nichts ein.

In meiner wachsenden Beunruhigung über meine plötzliche Sprachinkompetenz hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass sie zwei Schritte zurückgewichen war und mich nun interessiert betrachtete. Urplötzlich wurde mir unser Mangel an  Kleidung wieder bewusst. Nun gut, mit lüsternen Blicken konnte ich schließlich bestens umgehen – Übung machte eben den Meister. Ich widerstand heldenhaft dem Drang, mich in Pose zu werfen, verschränkte stattdessen die Arme und hob meine rechte Augenbraue grinsend.

„Jaaa, Weasley? Was fasziniert dich denn so, bitte schön? Fühle dich befugt, deine Entdeckungen allen Anwesenden mitzuteilen," meinte ich mit meiner patentiert-charakteristischen gedehnten Stimme.

„Tja, weißt du... eines verwundert mich schon," antwortete sie langsam.

Was denn, dachte ich. Die Perfektion meines Körperbaus? Meine makellose, narbenfreie Haut? Das stürmische Grau meiner Augen? Meine einzigartige Haarfarbe? Oder vielleicht meine extensive Ausstattung? (Manche Menschen sagen, ich wäre eingebildet. Ist natürlich vollkommener Blödsinn).

„Was denn?" fragte ich schließlich grinsend.

„Naja. Du hast so einen kleinen –" Sie machte eine kurze Pause in der mein Herz stehen blieb. WAS?

„Bauchnabel," beendete sie den Satz und warf mir einen schelmischen Blick zu, der meinen Herzschlag wieder anregte. Hm. Vielleicht etwas mehr als nötig war. Es gab keinen Grund, warum Weasleys Blicke so einen Effekt auf mich haben sollten. Ich rettete mich in den altbewährten Spott, der mir schon aus vielen Situationen herausgeholfen hatte. „Hat da jemand ein Faible für Bauchnäbel?"

Sie seufzte ungeduldig. „Malfoy, du ignorantes Arschloch, das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Ich will mein Piercing zurück."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf in gespielter Entrüstung. „Ts, ts. Hat man dir keine Manieren beigebracht? Was macht man denn, wenn man etwas will?"

Sie sah mich abschätzend an. „Frau holt es sich."

Die Antwort gefiel mir – sie hätte von mir stammen können – bis auf das ‚frau', versteht sich. Doch im Augenblick passte sie leider nicht.

„Man bittet freundlich darum, Weasley," belehrte ich sie und grinste, als sie skeptisch ihre Augenbraue hob. „Jedenfalls hab ich mal so etwas in der Art gehört," fuhr ich fort.

„Und dir sogar gemerkt – wow!" erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Na gut, hätte Sir Draco Malfoy wohl die Güte, mir freundlicherweise mein Piercing zurückzugeben?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sir Draco Malfoy bedauert, Miss Weasley informieren zu müssen, dass dies im Moment leider unmöglich ist." Ihre Augen wurden schmal vor Verärgerung, als sie das hörte.

**Ginny**

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Dieses elende Käsegesicht weigerte sich also, mir meinen rechtmäßigen Besitz wiederzugeben! Ich spürte, wie mein Blutdruck stieg. Malfoy schien es zu bemerken, denn er fuhr hastig fort: „Spring mir nicht schon wieder an den Kragen, okay? Ich hab keinen Ahnung, wo dieses verdammte Ding ist. Muss wohl in der Nacht in dem... äh, Tumult irgendwo hingefallen sein."

Er grinste auf eine Art, die mich bis zu den Haarspitzen rot werden ließ. *Was* war denn bloß geschehen? Ich wünschte mir sehnlichst, mein Gedächtnis würde sich dazu bequemen, gewisse Lücken aufzufüllen. Währenddessen würde ich an meiner Suchmission arbeiten.

Urplötzlich überkam mich einen Erleuchtung. Wie dumm kann man bloß sein? Ich schritt hastig zum Bett und nahm Malfoys Zauberstab in meine Hand. Er protestierte, aber ich ignorierte ihn.

„Accio Piercing!" rief ich und – Merlin sei Dank – mein wertvollster Besitz kam in meine Hand geflogen. Selbstzufrieden betrachtete ich das kleine Stück Stahl, das in einem winzigen Drachenkopf endete.

Malfoy kam näher und tat interessiert. „Lass mich mal sehen," verlangte er, aber ich wich zurück. Blöd wäre ich, es ihm zu geben. Wofür hielt er mich eigentlich? Für die personifizierte Naivität?

Malfoy verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Weasley. Ich. Will. Dieses. Ding. Sehen. Kapiert?"

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem unfreundlichen Blick. „Hast du ganz plötzlich einen Sprachfehler entwickelt, Malfoy, oder sprichst du immer so abgehackt und ich habe es nur nicht bemerkt?"

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Wäre nicht verwunderlich – dir entgeht ja sonst so manches."

Was sollte das denn schon wieder heißen? Ich wollte ihm ziemlich detailliert ausmalen, was ich von seiner Meinung hielt, doch da hatte er schon meine Hände in einem eisernen Griff umklammert und zwang mich, ihm das Piercing zu übergeben.

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf sinken und wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Kommentar, den er über das Motiv abgeben würde. Ich hörte, wie er ein überraschtes Geräusch machte und sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um ich für eine Millisekunde wirklich lächeln zu sehen. Doch seine nächste Bemerkung überzeugte mich, dass dieses Lächeln nur Einbildung gewesen sein musste.

„Du kannst es wohl nicht ertragen, mich mal nicht in deiner Nähe zu haben, wie?" meinte er belustigt.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy," erwiderte ich kalt. „Ich habe die Drachen schon immer bemitleidet, dass sie dich als Namensvetter haben."

„So, so," murmelte er leicht abwesend, was mich misstrauisch machte. Er schien mir überhaupt nicht zuzuhören. Gerade als ich mich über seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit aufregen wollte, tat er etwas, das mich vollends überraschte.

Langsam sank er vor mir auf die Knie, während mir, paralysiert vor Überraschung, allerhand Möglichkeiten seines weiteren Procedere durch den Kopf schossen.

Was um alles in der Welt...?

Mein Inneres zog sich zusammen, als seine Finger meine Haut berührten. Entgegen aller Erwartung waren sie nicht kalt – ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hinterließen Spuren wohliger Wärme auf meiner kältegeprüften Haut, die schon seit einer geraumen Zeit schutzlos der eisigen Atmosphäre des Hogwarts-Untergrundes ausgeliefert war.

Ich traute meinen Sinnen nicht. Mit einer Vorsicht und Sorgfalt, die ich ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, beförderte Draco Malfoy mein Piercing auf seinen rechtmäßigen Platz. Die erotische Nebenwirkung dieser simplen Handlung traf mich wie ein Hammerschlag.

Malfoys Augen, die bisher auf meinen Nabelbereich fixiert gewesen waren, sahen plötzlich geradewegs in die meinen und machten es mir vollends unmöglich, wegzusehen und meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. 

Ich fühlte, wie mein Atem schneller wurde als sich Malfoy langsam aufrichtete, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Sein Körper strahlte eine Wärme aus, die in so einem angenehmen Kontrast zur umgebenden Luft stand, dass ich mich automatisch leicht gegen ihn drängte, was er mit einem leichten Anheben seiner Mundwinkel quittierte.

Ich hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, darüber nachzudenken, ob das, was ich hier tat, falsch oder total verrückt war. Es war mir vollkommen egal, denn ich konnte sowieso an nichts anderes denken als ihn, seine Berührungen und seine Lippen... überall...

Die Luft zwischen uns war so aufgeladen, dass ich fast meinte, ein Knistern zu vernehmen.

Malfoys unmittelbare Nähe versetzte mich in einen Zustand der Atemlosigkeit, kombiniert mit dem Gefühl zu schweben. Und dann... schloss ich meine Augen....

****

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kommentar der Autorin: Ich dachte mir, ich setze die Details ins nächste Kapitel – dann gibt es schon mal einen guten Anfang dafür *g* - reviews, please?


	3. Kapitel 3

Im feindlichen Bett 

_A/N: Ein großes Dankeschön an folgende Leute, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, ein Review zu hinterlassen: colakracher [ein Award für dich für das längste Review ;-)], haunted-jess, Luzifer666, yuroki-chan, anni, Tashgan, Sumii, Nikola [ob Ginny's Erinnerung zurückkehrt? Hmmmm.... das werden wir ja sehen g.], CatEye88, Leseteufel, blub, Gwendolyne, __pArAnOiA iN tHa hOuSe,_ _ginnyh, und Souki.__Dieses Kapitel sei euch gewidmet._

****

Kapitel 3 

****

Draco

Hmmm... ich musste mir selbst gratulieren – das mit dem Piercing war eine meiner besseren Ideen gewesen. Weasley hielt sehr viel davon – jedenfalls genug, um sich von mir widerstandslos küssen zu lassen, Mundgeruch hin oder her. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich vorher nur ärgern hatte wollen – Malfoys und Mundgeruch sind schon mal a priori inkompatibel, das weiß doch jeder.

Nun, Fortuna schien mir hold zu sein. Vielleicht würde sie mich diesmal lassen, die Dinge bis zum Höhepunkt voranzutreiben... und was das für ein Höhepunkt sein würde! Ich musste leicht grinsen während ich Dutzende kleiner Küsse auf Weasleys Hals regnen ließ, wovon ich bereits wusste, dass es ihr gefiel. Viel mehr hatte ich über sie in dieser Richtung letzte Nacht leider nicht erfahren können, was sie offenbar nicht wusste. Ein wenig missfiel es mir schon, dass sie sich an rein _gar _nichts erinnern konnte, aber was soll's. Das nächste Mal würde ich besser darauf aufpassen müssen, wie viel ich diejenige, die ich abzuschleppen plante, trinken ließ. Aber mal im Ernst – wer ist denn nach sieben Butterbieren schon so benebelt, dass sie außer ein paar Küssen nichts mehr zustandebringt und einem frustrierten Fast-Lover – mir – schon beim ersten Anzeichen eines Vorspiels wegpennt? Der Alkoholgehalt eines Butterbieres ist schließlich minimal!

Naja, dafür schien sie jetzt umso eifriger bei der Sache zu sein und so entschied ich mich lieber dafür, meine Überlegungen abzubrechen und mich auf die gegenwärtige Situation zu konzentrieren.

Ihre Arme waren noch immer mit Gänsehaut überzogen – ob nun wegen mir oder der Kälte, war die Frage. Ich tippte zwar auf Ersteres, murmelte aber trotzdem, dass wir besser wieder ins Bett zurückkehren sollten, da es dort wärmer war.

Ginny

Ich konnte auf seinen Vorschlag nur mit einem stummen Nicken antworten – aber ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch genickt, wenn er vorgeschlagen hätte, Erdbeeren und Sahne zu holen und... und... Ich versuchte erfolglos, die auftauchenden Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen und fragte mich plötzlich, wie Malfoy so einen Vorschlag aufnehmen würde. Doch er schien bereits sehr genau zu wissen, was er tun würde und seine Augen versprachen mir, dass etwaiges Missfallen meinerseits ausgeschlossen war. Malfoy mochte vielleicht der unverschämteste Lügner sein, der jemals auf dieser Erde wandelte, aber dieses Versprechen wollte er offensichtlich halten, denn er zog mich sanft zu ihm auf das Bett und warf mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Decke über uns beide, sodass ich plötzlich nichts mehr sah, was meine anderen Sinne nur noch verschärfte. Ich fühlte deutlich die wohlige Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und seinen Atem auf meiner Schläfe. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie seine Finger leicht meine Hüfte entlangfuhren, meine Haut mal sanft streichelten, mal kaum berührten, was Schauer über meinen Rücken rieseln ließ. Seine zweite Hand widmete sich meinen Brüsten, umkreiste und liebkoste sie auf eine Weise, die mir fast unwirklich vorkam – Zärtlichkeit und Malfoy schlugen sich in meiner Vorstellung ungefähr so wie Voldemort und rosa Kochschürzen mit Rüschen dran.

Und dennoch... seine Berührungen waren sanft und die Worte, die er mir zuflüsterte, zwar unverständlich, aber ihr Klang beruhigend und so angenehm, dass sie ein Lächeln des Behagens auf mein Gesicht zauberten. Ich wollte...

Doch leider erfuhr ich nicht mehr, was ich wollte, denn der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich in nächsten Augenblick, als irgendein kompletter Idiot mit voller Wucht an die Zimmertür hämmerte.

Draco

Nein, ich habe nicht geflucht (obwohl ich verdammt nahe daran gewesen bin)– das hätte die Atmosphäre noch mehr zerstört, als sie es sowieso schon war. Innerlich kochend begab ich mich zur Tür, nachdem ich Weasley noch ein paar beruhigende Worte, clever verbunden mit Kosenamen zugeflüstert hatte, damit sie sich das Ganze nicht noch anders überlegte.

Während ich also meinen Morgenmantel suchte, überlegte ich, ob ich den hämmernden Störenfried lieber köpfen oder rösten sollte. Mein Magen knurrte auf einmal und ließ mich kurz grinsen. Ja, Frühstück – oder wohl eher Mittagessen - wäre nicht schlecht.

Ich rief meinen bedrohlichsten Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht und riss die Tür auf, wobei ich mich so positionierte, dass das Innere des Zimmers praktisch nicht einsehbar war.

„WAS?" fuhr ich Blaise Zabini an, der vor mir stand und nun unter meinen wütenden Blicken zurückwich. _Gut,_ dachte ich zufrieden, _die Malfoy'sche Autorität zählte offenbar doch noch etwas._

„Rede, Zabini," sagte ich drohend leise. „Sonst hexe ich dich in die nächste Woche und glaube mir, das wird dir nicht gefallen."

Er schluckte und nickte fast unmerklich. „Schon kapiert. Reg dich nicht gleich so auf, Malfoy. Snape schickt mich, um dich zu holen."

„ Mich holen? Wieso?" entgegnete ich stirnrunzelnd.

Zabini sah mich etwas verwirrt an. „Ja, hast du denn gedacht, es würde niemandem auffallen, wenn du Schule schwänzt? Glaubst du, nur weil du Schulsprecher bist, kannst du dir alles erlauben?"

Sein Ton ließ definitiv zu wünschen übrig, was den nötigen Respekt betraf, den er mir eigentlich entgegenbringen sollte. Doch um schneller zu erfahren, was da vor sich ging, beschloss ich, seine Respektlosigkeit erst einmal außer Acht zu lassen.

„Wovon redest du, zum Teufel?" fragte ich ungehalten. „Es ist Samstag, verdammt noch mal! Nicht einmal Snape hält an dem Tag Stunden."

Zabini sah mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Äh, Malfoy... es ist Freitag, nur zu deiner Information." Als er meine ungläubige Miene registrierte, fuhr er rasch fort: „Snape meint, er möchte dich nach dem Vormittagsunterricht wegen deines unentschuldigten Fernbleiben sprechen, deshalb sollte ich dich holen. Die Mittagspause hat gerade begonnen." Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, war er auch schon weg.

„Feige Sau," murmelte ich, während ich die Tür schloss. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wieso ich Freitag einfach entfallen gelassen hatte – halt, nein, natürlich hatte ich eine Ahnung von dem Grund – er saß ja direkt auf meinem Bett, Haare zerzaust, Augen weit aufgerissen, gerötetes Gesicht.

Ein wahrlich deliziöser Anblick. Doch leider blieb er das nicht lange.

Ginny

Ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen und funkelte Malfoy wütend an. „Es ist FREITAG?!"

Er machte eine Geste, die wohl beschwichtigend wirkend sollte, doch auf mich hatte sie genau den gegenteiligen Effekt.

„Weasley, bleib cool, es ist ja nicht so schlimm....," versuchte er mir weiszumachen, doch ich unterbrach ihn mit schneidender Stimme.

„Nicht so schlimm? Verdammt, Malfoy, diese Situation könnte nicht _schlimmer _sein!" zischte ich, mein Kopf plötzlich völlig klar. Jedweder Effekt, den er vorher auf mich gehabt hatte, war verschwunden, was mich wundern ließ, ob er mir vorher vielleicht einen Liebestrank verabreicht hatte. Das würde auch die Gedächtnislücken erklären, da sich Menschen unter dem Einfluss von bewusstseinsverändernden Zaubertränken oft nicht daran erinnern konnten, was sie unter deren Einfluss getan hatten.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und wage es ja nicht, mich aufzuhalten, sonst bin ich nicht mehr verantwortlich für meine Taten," warnte ich ihn und setzte drohend fort, „Doch vorher wirst du mir die Wahrheit über letzte Nacht erzählen, oder ich-"

Er unterbrach mich spöttisch. „Oder was, Weasley? Du wirst deine sechs Brüder in einen Malfoy-Ritualmord engagieren? Sei nicht lächerlich – du kannst mir nichts tun und das wissen wir beide."

_Ach, wirklich? _dachte ich kochend vor Wut. Er hatte wohl schon vergessen, wie gut meine Zielfähigkeit war, was meine Knie und seine Leistengegend betraf. Aber in diesem Fall würde ich nicht tätlich angreifen, nein – wieso auch, wenn Worte so viel mehr Schaden anrichten konnten? Worte, die zu Gerüchten gesponnen wurden...

Ich ahmte sein hämisches Grinsen nach. „Nun, mein _Schatz_, wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst, dann werde ich eben meiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen und mir eine schöne Geschichte überlegen, die erklären würde, warum ich die letzten Nacht nicht in meinem Schlafraum und diesen Vormittag nicht im Unterricht verbracht habe. Ich kann dir versichern, dass du dabei nicht unbedingt gut wegkommen wirst."

Seine Augen wurden schmal und ich sah förmlich, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, als er versuchte, den möglichen Schaden, den ich verursachen könnte, zu evaluieren. Ich setzte mein bösestes Grinsen auf und ließ ihn denken.

Draco

Sagen oder nicht sagen, das war nun die Frage. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, was für Gerüchte sie in die Welt setzen könnte. Sie würde nicht behaupten können, ich hätte sie vergewaltigt oder ähnliches, da mein Wort gegen ihres stehen würde und ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum das Ganze im Nu lösen könnten. Solch eine Beschuldigung war zu ernst, um ohne Beweise getätigt zu werden und ich hielt sie für intelligent genug, um sich dessen bewusst zu werden. Würde sie aber zu McGonagall oder Dumbledore gehen und ihnen sagen, dass sie in meinem Zimmer aufgewacht sei und nicht wisse, wie sie dorthin gekommen sei? Ich musterte sie abschätzend und entschied mich, ihr Folgendes zu sagen: „Du bist nicht in der Position, um mir drohen zu können, Weasley, vergiss das nicht. Ich könnte dich so diskreditieren, dass dir nicht einmal deine eigene Mutter glauben würde – egal, was du erzählen würdest." Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sie setzte zu einer scharfen Antwort an, aber ich brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. 

„Ich schlage dir aber einen Deal vor," sagte ich mit einem herausforderndem Grinsen, worauf sie eine Augenbraue hob. „Du kommst heute Abend um acht Uhr hierher und ich werde dir dann die Wahrheit sagen."

Sie sah mich unwillig an. „Und warum kann das nicht jetzt sein?"

Ich seufzte meinen besten „Ist doch sonnenklar"-Seufzer. „Weil ich dieses Jahr die Abschlussprüfungen bestehen will und es mir deshalb mit Professor Snape nicht verscherzen will?" meinte ich, wohl wissend, dass das eine bescheuerte Ausrede war, aber darauf bauend, dass Weasley sie mir trotzdem abnehmen würde.

Tat sie auch. Sie sah mich zwar etwas misstrauisch an, aber was soll's. Hauptsache, sie kam am Abend wieder.

„Tja, dann will ich den armen Schulsprecher, der ja überhaupt nicht Snape's Lieblingsschüler ist, nicht länger aufhalten," antwortete sie mit einem Sarkasmus, der einem Slytherin Ehre gemacht hätte und zog sich in Windeseile an, was mir dann doch etwas leid tat – ich hätte gerne länger das Vergnügen gehabt. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihr wenigstens etwas zur Hand gehen sollte, entschied mich aber doch dagegen. Sie schien in keiner besonders gnädigen Stimmung zu sein und es wäre nicht ratsam, den Bogen zu überspannen., sonst würde sie vielleicht nicht wiederkommen.

Also begnügte ich mich damit, ihr zum Abschied zwinkernd einen Luftkuss zuzuwerfen, worauf sie rot wurde und eilig aus meinem Zimmer verschwand.

Ich dagegen beschloss, mich noch eine Weile zu entspannen, bis die Mittagspause zu Ende war und ich durch das Gespräch mit Snape eine Entschuldigung fürs Zuspätkommen bei Verwandlungen hätte. So streckte ich mich auf meinem Bett aus, mit Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen, nachdem ich ihr Piercing an seinem Platz befestigt hatte.

Ja, sie würde definitiv wiederkommen.


End file.
